<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ангел-хранитель by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421018">ангел-хранитель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Guardian Angels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тайлер никогда не чувствовал себя счастливым человеком. Но у него есть тот, кто всегда сможет его защитить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ангел-хранитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Ему 5</em>.</p><p>Он играет во дворе с мячом уже больше часа. Ему начинает надоедать это занятие, но так лучше, во дворе с мячом спокойнее, чем дома с криками.</p><p>Он думает, что неплохо было бы перекусить, как мяч отскакивает и катится на дорогу. Мама учила его, что нельзя выбегать на дорогу, это очень опасно. Но это его любимый мяч, а на дороге никого нет, он быстро его заберёт и побежит обратно во двор. Всё будет хорошо. Что может случиться?</p><p>Он подбегает к дороге, ещё раз смотрит по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что машин нет, оглядывается назад на дом, а точнее на окна. Вдруг мама увидит. Но никого нет ни там, ни там. Так что он смело бежит на ту сторону дороги. Он моментально хватает мяч и нежно проводит по нему рукой. Он яркий. Красный. Со странным чёрным узором, от которого невозможно отвести взгляд. Он рад, что ему удалось спасти этот мяч. За этими мыслями он не сразу замечает как прямо на него едет машина на огромной скорости. Он слышит её громкий приближающийся звук, с ужасом смотрит прямо и не знает, что ему делать. В какую сторону бежать.</p><p>Внезапно, когда расстояние от него до машины уже меньше 20 метров, он чувствует, как кто-то хватает его и отбрасывает на тротуар.</p><p>Они лежат так пару минут, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он не понимает, что только что произошло. Он пытается встать, но выходит не очень. Он содрал локти и коленки, снова порвал свои штанишки. Он даже не хочет думать о том, как родители разозлятся, когда увидят его.</p><p>Он смотрит на своего спасителя. Это парень, ему лет пятнадцать наверное, он не уверен. Парень выглядит молодым, прослеживаются детские черты, но его глаза. Эти глаза. Они выглядят старше. Это глаза мудреца. Глаза, которые повидали многое. Он даже представить не мог, что у людей могут быть <em>такие</em> глаза. Они явно принадлежат не пятнадцатилетнему парню, и он не может отвести от них взгляд. В то время как парень отряхивается и грустно улыбается, когда замечает у него содранную кожу.</p><p>— Тайлер, ты как, в порядке? — голос не может принадлежать пятнадцатилетнему. Он подходит под эти глаза, но не под всё остальное.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь мое имя? — мальчик напуган, от этого парня так и тянет чем-то необычным, чем-то магическим. Ему страшно, но в то же время он чувствует себя в безопасности.</p><p>— Я твой сосед, живу напротив. Мы недавно переехали, так что я пока не успел познакомиться со всеми. Только знаю имена, — его улыбка. От неё так и веет уютом.</p><p>— Я в порядке. Спасибо, что спас меня! Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— <em>Я Джим</em>. Извини, мне надо бежать, надо помочь отцу. Ещё увидимся, — он сразу убегает.</p><p>А Тайлеру в этот момент становится страшно. Он сразу вспоминает, что произошло на дороге, как сильно ему влетит от родителей. Но он думает об этих глазах, и ему становится спокойнее. Всё будет хорошо.</p><p>Позже Тайлер узнает, что в доме напротив никто не живет и никто не знает парня по имени Джим.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ему 16.</em>
</p><p>С того случая прошло уже чуть больше десяти лет. Тайлер мало, что помнит из своего детства, почти ничего на самом деле, но тот день он помнит отлично. До мелочей. Особенно того парня, Джима. Тайлер уверен, что этот парень существует, кто если не он спас его тогда? Но лучше всего он помнит глаза и голос. Вот уже чуть больше десяти лет каждую ночь он видит эти глаза. Он смотрит на них и чувствует себя в безопасности. Он понимает, что они охраняют его от кошмаров. Особенно когда слышит голос. <em>Тайлер, ты в порядке?</em> Каждую ночь один и тот же сон. Эти глаза, от которых веет уютом и этот голос, который звучит обеспокоенно, но уверенно. Будто если вдруг Тайлер скажет, что он не в порядке, что что-то не так, то Он, кто бы это ни был, спасёт его. Снова.</p><p>Тайлер на самом деле не знает, в порядке он или нет. Он никогда не чувствовал себя действительно счастливым. Но он старается. Ради этих глаз. И этого голоса.</p><p>Но ему уже давно не пять, ему шестнадцать. Самый возраст для бунта, поэтому сейчас он перелезает через окно, чтобы попасть на свою первую вечеринку. Это должно быть что-то грандиозное, позвали всех, <em>даже Тайлера</em>.</p><p>Тайлер не любит такие мероприятия, но считает, что он хотя бы должен попробовать. В крайнем случае он сможет уйти в любой момент.</p><p>Он точно не уверен, куда именно ему надо идти, но затем он слышит музыку, благодаря которой безошибочно находит нужный дом.</p><p>Ему немного страшно, там наверняка много людей, так что он стоит пару минут и смотрит на дверь, собираясь с силами, как вдруг она сама открывается и из дома вываливается уже немного не трезвый хозяин дома Брендон.</p><p>— Тайлер! Ты пришел! Добро пожаловать, проходи и наслаждайся этим вечером, — Брендон дружелюбно хлопает парня по плечу, будто <em>действительно</em> рад его приходу, впуская в дом.</p><p>Людей много, внутри музыка играет в несколько раз громче, он чувствует её у себя под кожей, ему даже нравится. Это отвлекает. Он может не думать о своих проблемах хотя бы сейчас. Тайлер решает, что на трезвую голову он точно не будет танцевать, так что он сидит на диване с пластиковым стаканчиком в руке и разглядывает всё вокруг. Он не знает, не понимает, почему он чувствует себя <em>подозрительно</em> спокойно. Он невольно вспоминает те глаза, после чего нервно трясет головой и делает большой глоток пива.</p><p>Он уже потерял счёт времени, но, кажется, и не собирается вставать. Ему хорошо, ему действительно хорошо. Он выпил немного пива, от чего чувствует лёгкость, он не думает о том, что заставляет ненавидеть свою жизнь и себя, он на самом деле не думает сейчас ни о чем. Так что ему <em>отлично</em>.</p><p>Вдруг он чувствует, как кто-то садится рядом и касается его руки. Он поворачивается и видит девушку. Она необычайно красива. Её волосы, будто золотые, собраны в высокий хвост. Тайлер не уверен, что такие красивые люди существуют. А затем он замечает глаза. <em>Эти глаза</em>. Он не может перепутать. Он уверен. Поэтому он чувствовал себя хорошо?</p><p>— Парень, как ты? Ты в порядке? — голос. Он не такой, как у Джима, не такой, как в его снах. Потому что то мужской голос, а это все-таки девушка. Но интонация. То, как она говорит. У него мурашки побежали по коже от этого голоса.</p><p>— Да, сейчас как никогда чувствую, что я в порядке, — Тайлер спокоен. Он думает, что может так действует алкоголь, а может в его жизни происходят действительно странные вещи, но ему всё равно. <em>Он в безопасности.</em></p><p>— Я рада. <em>Я</em>, кстати, <em>Джей</em>, а ты? — Тайлер уверен, что никогда не видел таких красивых и искренних улыбок.</p><p>— Тайлер. Приятно познакомиться, — он сам улыбается, хотя очень редко это делает. Он ненавидит свою улыбку.</p><p>— И мне, Тайлер! Слушай, здесь как-то скучно, не хочешь прогуляться на свежем воздухе?</p><p>И вот они ходили вдвоём всю ночь, пока не надо было возвращаться домой, чтобы родители ничего не заподозрили. Они говорили о учебе, музыке, планах на будущее, обо всём. Они не замечали, как серьезные темы переплывали в обсуждения мемов. Тайлеру было так хорошо, он не хотел, чтобы эта ночь заканчивалась. Но все хорошее рано или поздно заканчивается.</p><p>— Береги себя, Тайлер. Пожалуйста, — девушка крепко обнимает парня и убегает. Тайлер смотрит ей вслед, с его лица все ещё не сходит улыбка. Он чувствует эти объятия. Они словно щит.</p><p>Тайлер смеётся со своих мыслей, а затем старается как можно тише забраться к себе в комнату.</p><p>На следующий день по всем новостям передают, что в Коламбусе случился пожар, никто не смог спастись. Причины пожара на данный момент не известны.</p><p>Тайлер в шоке смотрит на телевизор, когда осознает, что это был дом Брендона.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ему 19.</em>
</p><p>Тайлер собирается бросить колледж. Это не то, что ему надо. Не то чтобы он знал, что ему надо. Но определенно не это.</p><p>Он всё ещё видит каждую ночь тот же самый сон. Вот уже пару лет он немного другой. Слов стало немного больше. <em>Тайлер, ты в порядке? Пожалуйста, береги себя.</em> Он всё ещё вспоминает того парня Джима и ту девушку Джей. Может это брат и сестра? Это бы объяснило то, что у них одинаковые глаза и очень похожие голоса. Но это явно не объяснило бы того, что эти глаза и этот голос снятся ему почти всю жизнь. Тайлер просто очень впечатлительный, вот и все. Именно так он себя и убеждает.</p><p>Он думает, что именно эти глаза и голос дали ему сил принять такое сложное решение покинуть колледж. Тайлер ещё никогда не чувствовал себя действительно счастливым, но здесь, в этом месте ему только хуже.</p><p>Он думал, что станет лучше, когда уедет от родителей, от ссор, от криков. Поначалу действительно было лучше. Но он не на своём месте. Здесь ужасно, он в ужасе. Ему надо сбежать. Он не собирается говорить об этом родителям, чтобы снова услышать то, как они разочарованы в нём. Он не собирается вообще с ними разговаривать. По крайней мере пока что. Он не готов. Единственное хорошее в колледже — его друг Марк.</p><p>Марк — первый и единственный за всю жизнь друг Тайлера. Марк — друг и сосед Тайлера в общежитии. Марк классный. Именно он и поддерживает Тайлера с этим решением.</p><p>У Тайлера есть деньги, немного, но есть. Во всё свободное от колледжа время он работает, он знает, что ему нужны будут деньги в будущем ещё сильнее.</p><p>Так что главная проблема в том, чтобы найти жильё. Ведь Тайлер не собирается возвращаться к родителям. Он лучше будет ночевать на улице.</p><p>Но ему не приходится. Спасибо Марку, а точнее его знакомому.</p><p>Тайлер говорит, что без понятия, где искать жильё, как Марк говорит, что у него есть знакомый <em>Уильям</em>, который как раз ищет соседа по квартире. А ещё он как раз интересовался у Марка, нет ли у того знакомых, которым нужна хорошая работа, он обещает высокую зарплату.</p><p>Тайлер думает, что это чудо. Он не понимает, в чём подвох, ведь не может же всё быть так просто, но соглашается, ведь хуже уже не будет.</p><p>А потом он видит этого Уильяма, а точнее его глаза и этот его голос и даже не удивляется. Ни капли. На самом деле это наоборот всё объясняет. Тайлер давно решил не пытаться искать ответы на вопросы, которые касаются странных обстоятельств в его жизни, ведь всё равно он не сможет найти их. Так что он просто улыбается и благодарит Уильяма за помощь.</p><p>Он так же не удивляется, когда спустя неделю, как он переехал, Уильям говорит, что переезжает в другой город. Он остаётся в квартире один, но плата за неё не увеличивается. Тайлер всё ещё не удивлен.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ему 23.</em>
</p><p>Если кто-то попросит Тайлера описать то, что сейчас происходит в его жизни, очень коротко, то он просто скажет, что всё идёт по пизде.</p><p>Когда он переехал и получил новую, на этот раз высокооплачиваемую работу 4 года назад, он думал, что жизнь налаживается. Это действительно было так. Он всё ещё не чувствовал себя счастливым, но всё было не так плохо.</p><p>Но вот теперь его увольняют с этой высокооплачиваемой работы, а новую он найти не в состоянии.</p><p>Он перестал общаться с Марком, потому что тот ушёл в работу и стало сложно поддерживать общение. Тайлер потерял работу и не может найти новую и скоро не будет чем оплачивать жилье. Он всё ещё редко звонит родителям, но каждый звонок в конечном итоге доводит его до слёз, а потом до истерики. <em>Он так устал</em>.</p><p>Он не знает, что делать со своей жизнью. Он не знает, что делать сейчас, потом, в далёком будущем. Он устал искать ответы, стараться, искать силы дальше. Его сны давно уже не помогают. Он устал искать в них спасение. Он уже ненавидит эти грёбаные глаза и этот отвратительный голос. У него нет сил. Он не может, он не хочет продолжать бороться, даже пытаться. Его все заебало. Эта жизнь, которую вообще сложно назвать жизнью, скорее существование. Его жалкое существование.</p><p>Тайлер устал заканчивать каждый свой день слезами и огромной ненавистью к себе. Тайлер просто устал. Он не думает, что вообще есть смысл продолжать это всё. Это всё — его жалкое существование.</p><p>Это воскресенье. Тайлер ненавидит воскресенья. Именно в эти дни ему хочется покончить со всем особенно сильно. Так что он даже не удивлен, когда понимает, что стоит в ванной перед зеркалом. Точнее перед местом, где раньше висело зеркало. Сейчас осколки везде, они лежат на полу, в раковине. Тайлер даже не помнит как это произошло. Но судя по тому, что его правая рука болит и кровоточит, он разбил рукой зеркало. Он не может успокоиться. Слёзы не собираются останавливаться. Ему тяжело стоять. Он медленно сползает по стене на пол.</p><p>Тайлер обнимает свои ноги и утыкается в колени. Он думает о том, что уже не может продолжать жить. Чем он это заслужил? Он думает, что он настолько плохой человек, чтобы так страдать. Он просто хочет чувствовать себя счастливым. Он думает, что пришло время всё прекратить. Потому что он не хочет бороться, а скучать по нему уж точно никто не будет. Родители будут только рады. Кажется они только того и ждут, когда Тайлер окончательно сломается. Окончательно проебётся.</p><p>Тайлер берёт один из осколков с пола и смотрит на себя. Во что он превратился? Что он с собой сделал? Каким он был всю жизнь? Он не хочет отвечать на эти вопросы. Он устал от них. Он берёт осколок крепче, так что он немного протыкает руку, но Тайлер не замечает этого, он подносит осколок к другой руке и рисует первую линию. Он смотрит на свою кровь, как она покидает его тело, он будто чувствует, что жизнь медленно покидает его, как ему становится легче, <em>спокойнее</em>. Он собирается нарисовать ещё одну линию, как вдруг кто-то бьёт его по руке, тем самым откидывая осколок подальше от Тайлера.</p><p>— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА? — Тайлер кричит, он догадывается, кто может быть перед ним. Точнее, он не знает <em>кто</em>, но он уверен, что увидит сейчас эти глаза, что услышит этот голос.</p><p>Но когда он поднимает голову, он не ожидает увидеть <em>Его</em>. Тайлер не знает, кто перед ним. Но он уверен, что сейчас узнает. Наконец эти глаза подходят этому лицу. Всё смотрится так органично. Это лицо слишком красивое. <em>Внеземное</em>. Тайлер хочет провести по нему руками, но не хочет пачкать его своей кровью.</p><p>— Привет, Тайлер, — Он улыбается, но эта улыбка такая уставшая, такая печальная, будто <em>Он прожил всё вместе с Тайлером</em>.</p><p>— Кто ты? — голос Тайлера хриплый, уставший.</p><p>Кажется, у него нет сил даже разговаривать. Но Тайлер уверен, что сейчас – самый важный разговор за всю его жизнь. Самая важная встреча.</p><p>— Я Джош. Но ты можешь звать меня Джимом, Джеем, Уильямом. Как тебе удобнее, — Джош (<em>Джим, Джей, Уильям</em>) подносит свою руку к лицу Тайлера и большим пальцем вытирает его слезы. — Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.</p><p>— Я не в порядке, Джош. Я не в порядке, я не в порядке, я не… Я устал, я так устал. Почему ты здесь? Зачем? Чтобы сказать, что всё будет хорошо и опять свалить? Нихуя не будет хорошо, Джош! Я не хочу этого терпеть, не хочу! Просто дай мне уйти, <em>пожалуйста</em>, — Тайлер не собирается успокаиваться, его слёзы не собираются останавливаться. Тайлер не хочет жить дальше.</p><p>— Я не уйду. Я больше не уйду никогда, обещаю. Я всегда был рядом, ты же знаешь, мне жаль, что этого было недостаточно. Но я теперь здесь и никуда не уйду.</p><p>Тайлер впервые в жизни почувствовал, что он может быть действительно счастливым человеком.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ему 23.</em>
</p><p>Он просыпается в своей кровати. Он ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким бодрым, полным сил. Впервые ему ничего не снится. Он смотрит на свою руку, но там ни следа от пореза. Неужели ему всё это приснилось?</p><p>Тайлер резко встает с кровати и бежит в ванную. Над раковиной висит новое зеркало. Он ничего не понимает. Он идёт на кухню и видит, что на холодильнике прикреплена записка.</p><p>
  <em>Ушёл за продуктами в магазин, скоро буду. Береги себя.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Джош.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>